


Operation tree eater

by Aboyandhisstarship



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Metal Gear AU, gwen is paramedic, gwenvid - Freeform, parasnake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: David "snake" greenwood is sent to rescue a scientist from the soviet union... things get out of hand. Gwen "paramedic" Santos on the other hand was recruited straight out of medical residence to work for the CIA she never expected to meet the nicest trained killer of all time.(credit for the last name greenwood belongs to forestwater87 on tumblr and i don't know who the last name Santos belongs to but credit to them as well)





	Operation tree eater

Gwen had barely even met the guy; she didn’t even know his real name! She tried to reason as the gunship flow towards the Soviet Union. But sadly she knew she was simply lying to herself the ginger man about her age… snake she thought with an eye roll was just impossibly adorable for a trained killer.  
She was ripped out of her thoughts after the beep was heard as the radio turned on.

“well landed snake” Major “quartermaster” Johnson said with disinterest  
Gwen could almost hear the blush in the words as snake responded “uhh you think so major…. Also snake?”  
Quartermaster nodded “you’re in enemy territory who knows who may be listening as such you are now naked snake”  
Gwen blushed imagining all that name implied as quartermaster carried on “you will refer to me as quartermaster from now understood?”  
Snake responded “roger that quartermaster”  
Quartermaster also said gruffly “we also have someone else here with us”  
Gwen knew he was talking about her and summoned the courage saying “hey snake I’m paramedic”  
Gwen could hear the raised eyebrow in snake’s voice when he asked “para-medic?”  
Gwen sassed “yes as in a medic who comes in by parachute”  
Quartermaster interrupted snake’s likely sweet response saying "we also have with us the boss…your mentor"  
Snake asked “Mister Campbell!”  
The voice changed “hello Davey”  
Gwen thought on the name Davy before snake carried on “it’s been to long…but please call me snake”  
The boss mussed “snake huh….I kind of like it”  
And with that the radio call ended with snake saying “beginning vitreous mission”

David began to creep through the woods. His camo and face paint hopefully helping him remain hidden inspite of his red hair. He peered through his binoculars briefly blushing thinking about paramedic’s sass before wondering what her real name is. But he forced himself to focus as he saw the factory where Soklov the scientist is being held slipping in he kicked open the door. to see the man burning documents.  
The scientist spoke in Russian “are you here to kill me?”  
David responded in fluent Russian “I’m here to free you and return you to your family.”  
The scientist turned around saying “your Russian is very good”  
David smiled “thank you I learned it from my mentor”  
The two left the building only to be stopped by enemy solders  
Soklov hid behind David who held up his tranq gun ready for a fight.  
Just then a young man no older than 18 and covered in acme worked forward spinning his gun.  
After a brief exchange he shot the guards David dove for cover as Soklov ran off  
The kid replied “I expected more of the legendary boss”  
As others in his unit approached he stated “you’re not the boss are you?”  
David stayed silent in his CQC stance ready for a fight.  
The man who was called Pikeman by his goons said “then die!”  
When he went to fire he accidentally chambered another round causing the gun to jam. David saw his chance grabbing the kids arm dragging him to the ground disarming him before firing on of his tranq darts at one of the enemies and grabbing the other and choking him out.  
The kid stood up grabbing his gun David whipped around twisting his arm disarming him again before forcing him to ground with David aiming at him with his tranq gun  
The kid mumbled “impossible”  
David lectured him about proper use of weapons before noting that his method of shooting has him better suited to a revolver anyway.  
The kid yelled in anger grabbing a knife with David quickly countering before saying “that was some fancy shooting…your pretty good”  
The kid said “pretty…good?” before passing out.  
David sighed leaving the area to go catch up with Soklov  
David caught up to the scientist and begin to escort him before the two arrived at a wire bridge they begin to carefully cross. The bridge cross a river 15 feet below when they got about halfway. The boss appeared carrying two large cases .  
Campbell dropped one down causing the bridge to sway saying “hello davy” before dropping the other  
David stared shocked “boss?! What are you doing….”  
Campbell responded saying “nice work Soklov comes with me”  
David said “wait wha…” before a swarm of bees begins to descend  
A man hanging from a helicopter grabbed Soklov hauling him into the vehicle as David called out in surprise  
Campbell said “fella’s it’s been far too long!”  
The others answered clearly happy to see him  
a large man appeared and begin to approach saying “welcome to my country! And to my unit”  
David entered the combat stance saying “boss what’s going on!?”  
Campbell smiled “isn’t it obvious Davy I’m defecting to the Soviet Union Soklov is a gift for my new hosts along with those”  
The man replied impressed “recoilless nuclear warheads this will do nicely”  
David lowers his gun in shock “this can’t be happening”  
The man asks “who is he? Another one of your fans? Are we taking him with us?”  
Campbell laughed “davy he doesn’t have the stomach for this…he never did”  
The man turned “well then dispose of him”  
David assumed the attack stance ready to fight. Campbell however was ready quickly field striping David’s gun and knocking him down. David threw away the useless half of the weapon and went for a blow with his knife. And went for a strike that Campbell quickly grabbed his arm twisting with one hand before hitting him in the face with the other Campbell held David’s arm’s straight as the later stumbled forward and calmly broke his arm.  
David yelled in pain as he fell forward. The man walked forward to kill David but Campbell stopped him saying “I will finish him”  
He held out a hand saying “davy…you can’t come with us”  
David took the hand with his unbroken arm and with that Campbell pulled David forward striking him hard in the chest breaking several ribs. David reached around to try to stop him mumbling weakly “boss”  
Campbell grabbed him by the throat and throws him off the bridge. David went flying off with Campbell’s bandanna in hand..  
David landed in the river hard barely managing to avoid drowning before washing onto the shore in serious pain. He heard a slight beep beep and flipped his radio on  
Quartermaster said “snake can you hear me? Don’t worry we will get you patched up Paramedic!”  
Gwen’s worried voice passed through the radio “don’t worry snake I’ve seen a lot worse than this”  
She then begin to gently walk David through applying emergency first aid to himself  
After a few minutes of Gwen worriedly biting her lip and David yelping in pain as he reset bones  
The recovery balloon fell just then several helicopters flew by carry a massive tank.  
A minute later a missile streaks out of one of the choppers and there was a massive nuclear explosion.  
David was protected as he heard Gwen yell saying “snake are you ok!”  
David responded “yea paramedic…but we have a big problem”  
David then hooked himself up to balloon which was caught on the plane wheeling him back in.  
As soon as David was on the plane he shoot a smile at Gwen and then passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one hopefully you enjoyed as always feedback is welcome


End file.
